High, High, You high like me?
by Mila Raynd
Summary: Drogas y alcohol se hacen presente, más aún los impulsos. Todo eso, en una noche simple noche en la azotea de Yamagata.


**Disclaimer:** Akira y sus personajes le pertencen a Katsuhiro Otomo, yo solo los uso porque me calientan más que el Sol de verano, jaaa.

 **Advertencia:** Drogas, Kaneda x Tetsuo, leve lenguaje soez.

La imagen le pertenece a **eveningcontemplation** , pueden ver sus ilustraciones en Instagram bajo el mismo nick.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **High! High! You high like me?**

 **.**

Toda la pandilla estaba celebrando, ¿La razón? Bueno, era un motivo estúpido, pero ¿Desde cuándo a un montón de pandilleros inconscientes y menores de edad les importaba si algo era racional o no? El caso es que Kaneda había hecho una absurda apuesta con uno de su escuela, era un sujeto que solía vender drogas y por lo cual reunía bastante dinero a causa de ello, el tipo había retado a Kaneda que su pandilla, _The Capsules_ , jamás podrían derribar a todos los miembros de la banda contraria, _The Clowns._

Habían apostado casi cien mil _yenes,_ una cantidad descomunalmente elevada y más aún para la situación en la que se encontraba Japón, Kaisuke, el más racional del grupo, quedó en shock al escuchar el monto por el que Kaneda estaba arriesgando el pellejo de todos, sí, ya que si Shotaro perdía la apuesta comenzarían a servirle al otro individuo, en fin, Tetsuo apoyó a Kai en su idea de detener semejante idiotez, cosa que Kaneda y Yamagata ignoraron olímpicamente, siendo este último la mano derecha del líder.

Fue una noche en la que uno de _Las Capsulas_ fue a provocar e invadir territorio enemigo, este tenía gran habilidad en evadir sin importar a cuantos kilómetros estuviera manejando, así que no le fue difícil escapar de la tanda de motociclistas que iban tras él. El plan salió perfecto, era una emboscada y afortunadamente en ambos bandos habían el mismo número de miembros, por lo cual cada uno fue tras su víctima, después de esa larga noche y tomada la madrugada, a pesar de estar lastimados absolutamente de todas partes de su cuerpo, en especial de sus rodillas por el choque con las motos, Kaneda estaba más que feliz, excitado o lo que sea, se limpió la sangre que desbordaba de su nariz y esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, habían ganado y ahora tenían cien mil yenes para despilfarrar como más les pareciera.

Era trabajo en equipo así que su primer plan fue comprar cigarrillos, marihuana, cervezas, alguna que otra droga psiquiátrica como la _quetiapina_ —que usarían para descansar después —, y éxtasis, si morían después de tanta sustancia en su cuerpo, no les importaba al menos sus últimos minutos serían de placer y diversión.

El sujeto de las drogas como el tipo de palabra que era, entregó el dinero a Kaneda, no sin antes insultarlo a él y a su madre, en fin, esa era la razón por la que celebraban, estaban en la azotea del edificio donde residía Yamagata, el lugar estaba alejado de la ajetreada ciudad y más aún de la policía y el ejercito, era perfecto para deslocarse y no tener problemas con las autoridades.

Comenzaron bebiendo la cerveza, se habían dado el lujo de comprar cerveza de origen alemán, pues era la mejor y además una vez al año valía la pena, hacían chistes y platicaban de esa gran noche en que les dieron una lección a sus enemigos.

—Hey Tetsuo, esa vez si te lusiste, vaya que dejarlo noqueado de un solo golpe fue esplendido, y más aún porque el imbécil perdió su motocicleta —. Felicitó el sujeto más alto de todos y el que aparentemente era el mayor.

—Ese idiota me las debía… —Tetsuo tomó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, y como era obvio comenzó a inhalar el humo. —Además, me sentía tan bien.

—Lo vez, y eso que tu y Kai no querían que aceptáramos la apuesta —. Respondió Kaneda.

—Es que era demasiado dinero e imagínate si hubiéramos perdido, estaríamos siendo los subordinados de ese idiota —. Dijo Kai en defensa.

—Ese imbécil esta podrido en dinero, y no exactamente por lo que él recauda sino porque su padre es un traficante de primera.

—Yama tiene razón, su padre conduce una camioneta blindada, que infeliz más afortunado —. Kai abrió una lata de cerveza y la comenzó a beber, no tenía duda, el sabor era exquisito.

Después de unas horas de conversación, se habían embriagado y comenzaron a hacer rollos para fumar el cannabis, sin embargo, tres de las capsulas se estaban marchando: uno de ellos porque tenía ese gran deseo de estar con su novia, el otro casi por el mismo motivo que el anterior sin embargo iría algún burdel a satisfacerse y el último, tenía planes de conseguir algo más fuerte que el _MDMA,_ Kaneda después de haber comprado todas esas cosas, les había dado una parte decente de dinero ya que todos habían cooperado, así que cada quien iría a gastarlo.

Dejando finalmente a Kai, Tetsuo, Yamagata y Kaneda. Yama, comenzó a darse una dosis de éxtasis, dejaría la marihuana para después, se sentía tan bien, esas píldoras con _caritas_ dibujadas le hacían tocar el cielo. Si por alguna razón luego le era difícil controlar cualquier impulso que se le apareciera, bastaría un cuarto de _quetiapina_ y en diez minutos estaría durmiendo plácidamente por horas.

Era alrededor de las tres de la madrugada, Kai solo había tomado al menos unas ocho cervezas y una pastilla de la droga y estaba acabado, se encontraba en el suelo viendo el cielo estrellado de aquél diciembre, por alguna razón hablaba con las estrellas, Yamagata y Kaneda reían a carcajadas al verlo, Kai era el más chico así que no tenía experiencia en drogarse y esas cosas, Tetsuo tenía demasiada hambre que había bajado al apartamento de Yama por algo de comer, encontró unas manzanas y se las llevó.

Al regresar, Yamagata estaba sosteniendo a Kai por la cintura, dado al tamaño del último, Kaisuke no aguantó más y el más alto le dio el _neuroléptico_ , él decidió tomarlo también y supo que lo mejor era ir a descansar, para su fortuna, sus padres no se encontraban así que él descansaría en su cama con Kai.

—Feliz noche —. Se despidió Yama de ambos chicos y bajo las escaleras.

—¡Tetsuo, ven! — Kaneda estaba sentando en el borde del edificio, estaba tomando la última lata de cerveza y tenía un puro de marihuana en su mano, sonreía como idiota, Shima le observo, por alguna razón Kaneda no era un tipo feo al estar _high_ , habían personas que parecían vagabundos y maniáticos. Bueno él ni sabía porqué rayos estaba pensando eso de Kaneda.

—Maldita sea, tengo un hambre horrible, ¿Por qué no compramos nada para comer? —Tetsuo tomó asiento junto a Kaneda y se giro para quedar cara a cara.

—Ahh…Creo que lo olvidamos —. Rió. —Pero aún hay cosas para pasar el rato —. Dijo mostrándole el cannabis.

—Eso da más hambre, tarado.

—Luego nos vamos a dormir y mañana vamos a desayunar a buen lugar, asunto resuelto.

Tetsuo comenzó a comer las manzanas con ganas, las sentía tan sabrosas. —Dios, están deliciosas.

—A ver déjame probar —. Kaneda tomó la manzana que Tetsuo le tendió, y efectivamente estaba buena.

—Oye Kaneda dame un _super_.

—Claro —. Kaneda inhaló la mayor cantidad de humo que pudo, luego se acercó a Tetsuo, el mencionado cerró sus ojos y abrió su boca, Kaneda procedió a pasarle el humo, ninguno de los dos sabía porqué la marihuana se sentía mejor con la calidez de la boca de alguien más, sonaba asqueroso, pero a ninguno de ellos les daba asco el otro.

Por esa misma razón Kaneda tuvo ese impulso que no sabía de dónde rayos salió, pero tenía demasiadas ganas de hacerlo, Shotaro acercó sus labios a los de Tetsuo y le besó, empezó a mover sus labios lentamente y no podía negar que le gustaba. Le gustaba la sensación, le gustaba Tetsuo, ¿Era por las drogas? Ni idea, pero aprovecharía el momento sin importar que Tetsuo le golpeara después.

—Ka-kaneda… —.Dijo apenas, ya que el chico seguía besándolo, el humo y los cálidos labios de Kaneda le comenzaban a encender las mejillas y un extraño cosquilleo recorrió su espalda, no iba a quitar a Kaneda, estaba demasiado cómodo así. Pasaron quizá unos diez segundos y ambos se separaron, Kaneda le miraba con una sonrisa socarrona y él solo se limitó a elevar su ceja izquierda.

—¡Drogado, drogado! ¿Estás drogado como yo?

—Volando, ponte a volar como yo —.Respondió Tetsuo, Kaneda entendió perfectamente todo, quizá sí ambos estaban drogados y con las hormonas hasta su límite, Kaneda aventó el puro y la cerveza; Tetsuo la manzana. Ya era tarde y estaban cansados, imitaron al otro par a diferencia que ellos no necesitarían ninguna pastilla para poder descansar. Quizá se divertirían más, o simplemente hablarían de lo que su mente extremadamente sedada se le ocurriera.

Pero a decir verdad ni Kaneda ni Tetsuo habían probado el éxtasis, probablemente solo estaban buscando excusas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shalom…** Bien el One-Shot se me ocurrió al ver la ilustración y el título es en honor a la canción **Muddy Sea** de **Yung Lean** dado a que hay un párrafo donde lo menciona:

 _High! High! You high like me?_

 _Fly, fly! Get fly like me (like me)_

Por cierto, acá "super", se usa muchas veces entre los pandilleros para referirse al acto de pasarse el humo uno a otro.

So, espero que lo disfruten… **¡Sayonara!**


End file.
